Birthday Wishes and Champagne Kisses
by SimplyPenAndPaper
Summary: Harry and Ginny get in yet another fight, but will this one be the end? Just a cute fluffy one shot I cooked up.


Disclaimer: I am heavily broken that I couldn't have the brilliance to create these fantastic characters.

(A/N:I borrowed a bit of the story idea from my favorite show.)

Birthday Wishes, Champagne Kisses

Harry sat alone in his flat his mind replaying the previous fight that had occured not an hour ago with his girlfriend or he wasn't sure if she still was. He played it again in his head, but little did he know his Ginny was in her bed crying into her pillow reminiscing that she had rejected him...

"Well Ginny I'm sorry, but I can't have dinner with you tomorrow, I am too swamped at work to go. We just had dinner together last night." Harry said and not realizing the apparent affect of that last phrase.

"We did not eat together last night. You sat drunk in a lounger while I watched you watch a quidditch match and Harry its not just that.. You aren't willing to spend time with me. I can't take it," Ginny said in a flat and extremely hurt tone.

"Ginny I am sorry, but you and I should be able to spend time with other people and I can swear on my life your favorite color was violet last week!" Harry began to raise his tone because this fight was absolutely ridiculous. "You are always bloody complaining that I don't care about you that your whole life isn't a matter to me, but if you say that it is a LIE!" Harry said his anger welling up inside him.

"Harry you- you- you " and she totally lost it and began to scream at him as he backed into the corner of his flat hallway "You have lived on bloody cloud nine and I have to live alone. Everyone believes Harry is the greatest man on the planet and you go to book signings and all of that shite you drag me to. Everyone gets to see you and talk to you. I never get that anymore. You and your giddy prat friends  
I hardly even know. BIG IMPORTANT HARRY! I HATE IT! I HATE YOU!The last time I spent more than ten minutes alone with you we were in a muggle subway. Harry I can not and refuse to live like this anymore. Unless we can fix this I refuse to be with you!" Then she wished she could take back the words she had just said, but just stood there.

"Gin," Harry said in an even more hurt tone, "There is only one solution then isn't there?" Ginny couldn't have been more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life at that moment. Harry was going to dump her. How could she let that happen..."Ginevra Molly Weasley..."He gulped and just said it,"We should get married!"

"WHAT ARE YOU COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY INSANE!!" She couldn't stop herself from continuing to scream,"I...YOU...WE... HARRY I CAN'T DO THIS! MARRIAGE IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ACT OF LOVE, NOT AN ACT OF DESPERATION TO END A FIGHT! IT IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE 1,000 WHITE ROSES, AND A GORGEOUS ENGAGEMENT RING AND 10 BOTTLES OF BRILLIANT CHAMPAGNE AND... I JUST CAN'T!" She hated herself for leaving him now. She disapparated  
quickly and threw herself onto her bed.

Ginny was alone in her bed with her mascara smudged and her tears all down her pillow and she cried herself to sleep. When she woke she realized it was 12:30 and she was late for work... Her thoughts kept trailing back to oneword...Harry... She couldn't stand working with him. It was terror. She needed to keep herself strong and couldn't bare to see him, but every time their skin touched even if it was just passing a paper she could feel him clamping up too. Ginny's birthday was on Wednesday and she didn't even fathom what Harry on her birthday would be like. He had been invited to her birthday dinner at the burrow for 6 solid years and she couldn't say no to him at all.

Harry paced his flat in front of the fire on Monday night wracking his brain for something to give his one and only true love Ginny for her birthday. He sat watching the fire flicker while his brain scrambled ideas everywhere. Then an idea struck him which was absolutely amazing. He prepared everything to make his plan work, but he was delayed by Ginny's birthday dinner.

He sat next to Ron and avoided Ginny's eyes until he gave a toast to her."Ginny I would like to say that I hope you have many birthday's to come and your life is filled with happiness and love," he took a very deep breath and continued," and may you stay close with all of us."He looked her straight in the eyes," Always! TO GINNY!" Everyone clapped and turned when they all saw the cake that had just arrived in front of Ginny.

"Ginny make a wish, darling and then blow out the candles, so we can all eat" Molly said and waved her hand and all 22 candles lit up.

Harry wished right then that he could just throw her down and snog her into the next generation. _Please let her realize I love her more than life itself and that I NEEDS her to survive._

Ginny was thinking really hard about her wish. She began to silently pray fro her perfect wish and then realized the wish. I wish that everything with Harry would fall back into place. She blew out the candles and prayed to god that he would talk with her tomorrow.

On Thursday Ginny woke up to a thunder storm and a giant to-do list. She got dressed into a dark green turtle neck and a pair of nice jeans and black thigh high boots. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Accio coffee" she said in a semi-cheery tone. She walked to the front door and  
found a giant violet note card that said "READ ME". She took the card and sat on the couch before opening it. The thunder cracked and the rain pounded on her roof. She flipped open the card to take in the wonderful smell of laundry detergent and it smelled very familiar. The card read:

Dear Ginny Weasley,

Please meet Mr. Harry Potter in front of Flourish and Blotts at 11:00AM for a terribly sincere and overdue apology... And a surprise.

Love,  
Harry  


Ginny flipped out at this thought. What the devil could he possibly want from me at 11:00 AM. Ginny shrugged it off and rushed out the door as it was already 10:45. She had forgotten the little fact that she could apparate until she reached the entrance to Diagon Alley. She realized this and then mentally slapped herself for acting so stupid. She checked Big Ben and it was 10:58."Bugger!" She said and thought hard on Flourish and Blotts.

She apparated to the store. Moments later she arrived in the store. She couldn't see outside, but it looked like...Ginny's heart leaped... White roses. She quickly ran outside and was abashed to find at least a million white roses right in front of her. In the middle of the roses and the rain she saw the greatest man on the planet... Harry Potter.

The rain continued and by the look of Harry's clothes he had been standing in the exact same spot since at least 9:00AM. Ginny began to cry, but not of sorrow, but of joy. When she began to take in everything she ran and threw herself willingly into Harry's arms. He began to kiss her as he had not kissed her in what felt like months, but had only been days. Her heart filled with a beaming sensation of hope and faith and need. They both ahted not talking.

"Ginny, I have to apologize to you. I love you with all my heart and you are my reason for life. If I lost you, I wouldn't go on. The reason the rain falls and the sun shines is you and only you. I will argue will everyone that says the stars do not come from your eyes. Every moment of my life is for you. You are my love, my life, and I ask you to be..." Harry beamed and began to cry a bit, but held back the tears," my wife. I have the one thousand white roses and the champagne for you, my love" He snapped his fingers and 10 bottles of crystal clear champagne began to pour into a glass on a table directly in front of Ginny.

Ginny cried and kissed Harry passionately in a thanking way.

"I have something for you. He took the glass from the bottom of the fountain and a small glass box with a shining silver object appeared from the glass of champagne. He took the box out and turned away from Ginny momentarily. She shivered and wondered what it could possibly be.

Harry turned around and he bent down on one knee holding out a very glamorous diamond ring and the rain shielded the visibility of her tears."Ginevra Molly Weasley I come to you as a man and only that... Will you marry me because I can't spend a moment of my life without you. Forever and always I offer myself to you." Harry said this and Ginny answered in the best possible way. She gently pushed him to the ground and began to kiss him gently then whispered in his ear a ' yes.'

"I hope this makes up for my terrible proposal I gave you a few days ago." Harry said before the rain began to beat down much harder.

"Well what do you think you-you-you" she said nothing until the perfect words came into her head," You greatly annoying- adorable -gorgeous -romantic -hopeless -prat!" She said in between kisses." I will always love you,always"she said with such great intent that Harry had stopped breathing momentarily.

"I guess got everything you wanted..." Harry smirked as he swayed her in the wind and rain before Ginny giggled as they disapparating back to his flat.


End file.
